5 Twin
by Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko
Summary: Kembar 2 aja udah repot! Gimana jika sekarang mereka kembar 5? Wow cool,ayo kita lihat jalan kehiduppannya si Kembar5 Vanitas,Ventus,Sora,Roxas,dan Namine?  Pasti bakal menyenangkan!


Author:NamineArisato

Genre:Family,Friendship

Rated:T

Summary:Kembar 2 aja udah repot! Gimana jika sekarang mereka kembar 5? Wow cool,ayo kita lihat jalan kehiduppannya si Kembar5 Vanitas,Ventus,Sora,Roxas,dan Namine?

Pasti bakal menyenangkan!

"Namineee! Sarapan"

"Iya maaa!"

Hy,semua namaku adalah anak terakhir dari 5 dari 5 bersaudara yg kembar dan satu-satunya anak perempuan dari saudara-saudaraku yg lain yg rata-ratanya itu adalah Laki-Laki.

"Pagi!"sapaku kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yg sudah standby di ruang makan.

"Pagi"jawab ibu dan papaku berbarengan di iringi senyum yg terlukis dari wajah mereka.

"Hmm...Pagi" sapa Vanitas! Dia adalah saudara kembarku dan paling tua di antara kami ber5

"hoaaamm pagi all!" sapa Ventus dia adalah anak no2 setelah Vanitas,dan tentunya juga saudara kembarku

"aahhkk! Aku nyerah! Si baka Sora itu tidurnya seperti kebo!"teriak seorang pria yg identik dg Ventus, namanya adalah Roxas ,Roxas adalah anak no4 setelah Sora.

"Jadi Sora belom bangun?" tanya ibuku ke Roxas hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

"hmm.. Dasar anak itu" kali ini papa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya papapun campur tangan dalam urusan membanguni Sora karena setelah dia menggelengkan kepalanya papa langsung pergi dari ruang makan dan berjalan ke arah atas ke kamar Sora.

"Hemm. . . Kita gak telatkan?" kataku

"Nggaklah Nami-chan" kata Ventus sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"hey!" jawabku

"ahahha"tawa kami semuapun lepas,hanya sementara karena terhenti oleh suara teriakkan yg berasal dari dalam kamarnya Sora

"wahhhhhh! *GUBRAK!U aduuhh sakiittt!" sepertinya Sora sudah bangun,Pikirku karena mendengar suara teriakkan Sora

Huff. . .

Hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi,jadi kami semua hanya biasa-biasa saja menanggapinya

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap,jika kamu tidak ingin telat masuk sekolah" suara papa membahana di dalam rumah untuk memperingatkan Sora karena sekarang sudah hampir telat.

"Mulai deh" kataku berbarangan dengan ke3 kakak cowokku.

"ahahha" mama sepertinya hanya ketawa saja melihat tingkah laku kami. "kalian masih disitu saja, gak makan?" lanjut mama mengingatkan kami untuk makan

"Hai!"jawab kami serempak sambil mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan diolesi oeh berbagai macam selai

"ITADAKIMASU" kata kami serempak sambil melahap sarapan pagi kami dengan lahapnya.

"ckckc. . . Kalian ini" kata ibuku sambil geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kami yg sepertinya sudah terprogram agar selalu kompak dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Sudah sekitar 15 Menit kami sarapan akhirnya Sorapun sudah selesai dan dia sudah menunggu Sora di halaman

"Hau ha harang! (kami berangkat!)" kata Sora sambil melahab rotinya tergesa-gesa

"ah,sudah semua" kalia ini Vanitas membuka suara .

"Sudah" jawab ventus

"Baiklah ayo jalan!" kata Roxas, sambil menakki sepedanya.

"Nam kali ini kamu di bonceng sama Ventus" Kata Vanitas mengasih tahukan aku bahwa kali ini giliran Ventus dan sepedanya yg membonceng aku kesekolah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai membonceng sepeda ventus.

"Ok ayo!KAMI BERANGKAT DULU YA ma , pa!" kata kami serempak kemudian mengayuh sepeda kami masing-masing kecuali aku yg membonceng sepeda Ventus menuju Destiny High Shcool sekola kami yg tidak jauh dari rumah kami

"Hati-hati!" kata mama dan papa.

"Iya!" kataku teriak ke arah mereka.

Oh iya aku belum bilang y,kalo selama kami sekolah kami ber5 itu selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah naik kami naik sepeda? Itu karena sepeda adalah kendaraan yg bebas polusi selain itu juga enak dibawa-bawa gak kalah deh sama yg namanya kami mempunyai sepeda tapi itu hanya 4 dan itu hanya punya kakak-kakak cowokku ini,kenapa aku tidak punya?

Itu karena aku trauma mengendarai sepeda sendiri,kenapa? Oh itu adalah kenangan masa kecil yg sangat susah untuk dilupakan sebaiknya kalian tak usah tahu akan kenangan itu deh.

~Skip Time~

akhirnya setelah sekitar 15 menit mengayuh sepeda,kamipun sampai di sekolah dengan sehat sentosa! Aku bisa melihat bawah para nii-chan sedang memakirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus selesai memakirkan sepedanya kamipun sebagai twin 5 berjalan memasukki kudengar triakkan gila para siswi menyambut kakak-kakakku yg termaksud dalam 4Prince of Destiny High teriakkan para siwa yg menyambut kedatanganku serta kedua temanku yg sudah menungguku di depan kelas mereka adalah Kairi dan Xion sahabat baikku.

"Telat lagi?"kata Kairi yg sudah menungguku di depan kelas 10A

"hmm,nggak juga sepertinya ini keberuntungan"kataku kepadanya.

"Hey Nam,kami kekelas dulu y"Kata Ventus dan Sora ijin pergi ke kelasnya

"Kalo ada apa-apa datang aja ke kelas kami ok" kata Roxas mengasih tahu

"Hmm. ."itu Vanitas

"Baiklah Nii-chan"kataku kepada mereka sambil mengangguk mengerti

"ok,bye"kata mereka sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka yg berada di samping kelasku yaiti 10B

Aku dan nii-chanku ini memang berbeda kelas,walau berbeda tapi jalinan saudara kami tetep kuat kok. Aku di 10A

Dan mereka (Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, dan Roxas) di 10B.

Oh y apa kalian mau tau kenapa nii-chanku ini termaksud Prince of Destiny High Shcool?

Itu karena segudang prestasi yg mereka raih.

Contohnya

Vanitas,dia adalah cowok misterius yg akibat dari sifat misteriusnya membuat kaum hawa penasaran dan akhirnya menyukainya,tapi aslinya dia baik dia juga berbakat di seluruh bidang pelajaran apa lagi matematika dia sangat jago di bidang matematika terbukti dari beberapa piala yg iya raih dari perlombaan itu dia adalah kapten klub sepak bola sekolah kenapa pas awal masuk klub sepak bola setelah Vanitas memperlihatkan kejeniussannya dalam bermain sang kapten yg dlu meminta Vanitas untuk menggantikan posisinya . Awalnya sih dia gk mau tapi karena bujukkan dariku dan beberapa teman-teman sesama pemain akhirnya dia mau.

Ventus dia gk kalah dari Vanitas dia juga hebat di seluruh bidang pelajaran selain itu dia adalah kapten xkul volly dan juga sebagai pemenang Olimpiade sains 6 kali beruturut",sifatnya yg santai dan periang membuatnya di puja-puja oleh kaum hawa.

Sora cowok yang satu ini sangatlah ceria dan periang sifatnya yg mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja membuatnya di kagumi oleh banyak orang bahkan tak sedikit kaum hawa yg juga jado di bidang pelajaran dan dia sudah beberapa kali menjuarai lomba-lomba yg berhubungan dengan olahraga,jago di bidang olahraga tentu dan pasti dia juga seorang kapten tim BTaekwondo di sekolah kami. Yang sudah memenangkan beberapa kali lomba taekwondo.

Dan terakhir Roxas,laki-lakidengan sifat yg berubah-ubah kadang dingin kpd wanita *kecuali aku yg notabane adalah adik kembarnya*,lembut terhada orang tua,penyayang,patuh,dan yg paling aku salut dari bberapa sifatnya iya juga sangat bertanggung jawab dalam segala urusannya mulai dari yg kecil sampe besar sekalipun ,sifatnya yg perfect apalgi di dukung oleh kepintarannya terbukti dari piala sastra bahasa yg dia capai dari SD hingga SMA membuatnya dapat dg mudah menaklukan hati para kmu juga kapten dari tim Basket sekolah kmi .

Walau nii-chanku adalah seorang Prince di DHS tpi mereka sm sekali tdk memiliki sifat sombong, mereka cukup friendly dan setia. Tapi walau banyak kaum hawa yg memuja mereka bahkan ada yg sampe menyatakan cintanya tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki pacar hinga sekarang.

Sering kutanya knp mereka tdk mempunya pacar? Selalu saja alasan singkat ,jelas dan padat yg mereka lontarkan ke "belum menepukan pujaan hati yg tepat" itu yg slalu mreka ktakan.

Oh y klo da Prince DHS pasti da Princess DHS,dan salah satu dri Princess itu adalah aku,dan ke dua sahabatku ini.

Apa klian ingin tahu tentang kmi ber3? Ok akan ku beri tahu

Pertama Kairi,sifatnya yg tomboy membuat daya tarik tersendiri untuk para kaum adam,pintar,cantik, dan juga kuat membuatnya menjadi salah satu idola di sekolah ini. Iya juga kapten tim Silat yg sudah beberapa kli menjuarai lomba silat.

Xion,gadis manis nan lugu ,pintar jg sangat lembut ini membuatnya menjadi salah satu anggota princess DHS,karena sudah byk laki-laki yg takjub padanya setelah dia memenangkan lomba masak ,bahkan kadang-kadang dia masuk TV untuk menampilkan beberapa karya memasaknya

dan terakhir adalah aku Namine,aku hanya gadis yg biasa-biasa saj tpi kta org aku ini Pintar, cantik, bisa di percayai,bertanggung jawab, menghormati org tua,menyayangi org yg lebih mda, dan friendly bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan memang itu yg mereka katakan. Aku juga jago di seluruh mata pelajaran terbukti dri beberapa piala yg kudapat. Dan aku juga ketua dri klub tennis dan melukis. Aku tidak tahu knp mereka memasukkanku ke dlm daftar Princess DHS tpi kta mreka aku pantas mendapakannya krena diriku yg hampir mendekati kata sempurna *itu bgi mreka,bgiku? Tdk aku sm sperti klian mempunya kelemahan jg sebagai contoh tdi sdah ku bilang aku ini org'a trauma jk hrus mengendarai sepeda sendiri,Karena masa laluku yg suram bersm speda kcilku itu*

oh ya! Walau kmi seorang princess tpi kmi ini msih jomblo,pengecualian untuk Xion yg sudah berpacaran dg Riku.

Aku sudah menanyakan kpd Kairi knp dia msih jomblo. Dan dia bilang krena dia msih ingin sendri.

Klo aku? Oh aku msih blum ingin berpacaran,aku msih ingin fokus kpd kewajibanku sebagai seorang pelajar yaiti belajar.

TRENGG!

Ah bell tanda am pelajaan sudah hampir di mlai,akupun bergegas memasukki kelas dan duduki di bangkuku Barisan ke 3 dri 5 brisan dan urutan ke 3 dri belakang.

Blamm

pintu terbuka menampak seorang guru yg memang hri ini adalah jam plajarannya

"Baiklah anak-anak buka buku klian hal 102. . . Bla bla bla" kata guru itu memberkan penjelasan serta intruksi.

~SKIP TIME~

~JAM ISTIRAHAT~

"Nam..."

"y,da apa Kai?"

"ku dengar saudara kembarmu eh maksudku semua saudaramu, bakal ikut meriahkan festifal sekolah kita y?"

"iya Kai,ktanya mereka bakal mengadakan band.."

"owh,eh tapi memangnya mereka bisa main band apa?terus kamu ikut meriahkannya juga gak?"

"bisa, vanitas bisa main drum,roxas bisa gitar dan dia juga nyanyi, sora main bass ma peralatan dj,ventus main gitar sama pengisi suara2,klo aku... Hmm spertinya aku gk bkal itut aca ini deh"

"owh ternyata mereka hebat-hebat y,tpi knp kmu gk ikut aja nam?"

"karena aku kurang tertari Kai"

"Hmm, , , , Xion mn sih!"

"Gk tau,sebaiknya kita ke kantin yuk Kai . Perutku sudah lapar nih!"

"ok ,ayo kita ke kantin!"

Dan akhirnya Kairi dan Naminepun pergi kekanti untuk mengisi perut mreka yg keroncongan.

~SKIP TIME~

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Ok anak-anak sampai disini pertemuan kita,ingat prnya harus dikerjakan jgn sampai tidak. Sampai ketemu lgi minggu dpn" kata Mario-sensei sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasku.

"huaa! Pelajaran yg membosankan"kata Hayner teman kelasku.

"ckckc,kamu ini sesalu bosan di stiap pelajaran. Apa yg kmu gk bosan hah?"

"ahhaha kmu pasti dah taukan Kai,gw itu org'a gk bkal bosen klo dah menyangkut hal yg berhubungan dg game! Ahahhaa"

BLETAKK!

Aw.. Pasti itu sakita,karena yg selanjutnya terjadi adalah Pece yg menjitak kepala Hayner hingga dia pingsan. Ckckkc. .

"Hey Nam. . Hari ini pulang bareng yok!" ajak Xion untuk pulang bareng dg'a

"Maaf Xi,tapi aku gak bisa" tolakku,bisa kulihat sepertinya Xion kecewa

"Yaa,y udah deh gpp"Katanya lgi

"Sorry bgt y Xi, kp-kpn gw janji deh bkal plg breng ma klian" kataku sambil berjanji kpd'a

"Janji ya!"

"janji!"

"ok Nam,kalo begitu kita pulang dulu y" kata Kairi yg sudah ada di depan pintu

"Iya"

"Hati-hati ya" kali ini Peace yg bicara

"sipp!"

"Sampai jumpa ,Hari Minggu!"kata mereka ber3 sambil berjalan keluar kelas

"sampai jumpa!" balasku

"hufff tinggal 5 hari lgi sebelum hari Minggu dimana festival sekolah bakal dimulai. Sebaiknya aku liat latihannya saudara-saudaraku ah" kataku dalam hati.

Akupin segera mengemasi seluruh bukupelajaranku ,ingin cepat-cepat melihat latihan saudaraku. Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang berlatih di gedung kesenian ruang musik.

Mendekati hari H yg di tunggu-tunggu membuat Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, dan Roxas berlatih dengan giatnya. Mereka selalu di gedung kesenian setiap pulang sekolah untuk berlatih. Agar penampilan mereka itu sempurna dan gak mengecewakan para fans ceweknya,ahahha .

Sekolah sudah sepi, karena selama aku berjalan di koridor ini,yg hanya dapatku dengar yaitu suara sepatuku di sepanjang koridor.

Selama mendekati hari H semua xkul di liburkan, makanya jangan aneh klo sekolah di jam segini sudah sepi. Kalopun ada itu pasti mreka yg akan ikut menyumbangkan bakatnya di festival atau memang mreka yg malas plg cpet dan ingin berlama- lamaan disekolah.

Hufft. . Sekitar 10 menit aku berjalan akhirnya, aku sampai juga di gedung kesenian. Gedung kesenian dan gedung sekolahku terpisah hanya di batasi oleh sebua jembatan yg menghubungkan mereka.

"Hallo, apa ada oang?" teriakku menggema di seluruh ruangan musik. Hey! Knp spi bgini!.

Bukankah seharusnya mereka (VanVenSorRox) berlatih disini y?

Tapi kmn mreka pergi?

Sbaiknya aku mencari mreka di sekitar gedung ini. Ya,aku harus mencari mereka.


End file.
